


Espionage

by Alizarin Tea (TeaCupsandUmbrellas)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, James Bond AU, M/M, Percy is Q, This is just pure self-indulgence but I don't even care, Vax is James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCupsandUmbrellas/pseuds/Alizarin%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vax is promoted to Double-Oh status, the first thing he does is call his sister. The second thing he does is brave the tunnels to find his new Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage

On the day Vax’ildan is given Double-Oh status, he calls his sister. 

“Wait, they actually gave you a decent position over there?” she asked over the phone. Trinket could be heard barking in the distance and there was a tapping sound that could only be Vex typing away. She was constantly working, constantly moving up through the ranks of the political magazine she wrote for, hoping to become editor before thirty. “You’re joking.”

“You sound skeptical, sister,” he snorted as he poured cereal into a deep bowl and poured orange juice over it. No, you don’t get to judge him. “I’m hurt.”

“You eat orange juice with Raisin Bran,” she pointed out. He could practically hear her smirk as he paused in putting the juice back into the fridge. “How could they possibly think you’d make a good Double-Oh?”

“The same reasons they’ll think you’ll make an excellent magazine editor,” he retorted as he finally replaced the juice and scooped up his orange-y cereal. Perfection. “Oh, and remember -”

“No spilling national secrets,” she recited. “I know.”

“Don’t get a papercut.”

“Don’t get yourself killed.”

  


* * *

  


The brand new headquarters of Vauxhall had only recently been finished, which meant that the Quartermaster was still in the tunnels. He didn’t want anyone poking around in his equipment - or setting off the gunpowder. Percy was just finishing up a new prototype, a mask covering his face, when the new kid walked in. 

The new kid. Vax’ildan . . . he didn’t care about his last name. What he cared about was his less-than-careful record. Oh, of course Percy had read through it. He was in charge of every Double-Oh, and he needed to be aware of each strength and weakness. Vax was - well, there was a reason he’d been made a Double-Oh. He was quick-witted, occasionally brilliant, and sometimes charming. In short, he was good at his job. But then, so was everyone else. Well, for the most part.

“009,” he lifted the mask from his face and reached for his glasses on the table. As he slid them on, he got his first real look at the new agent. Perhaps charming had been the wrong word. Percy’s fingers lingered at the frames of his glasses. It wasn’t uncommon for agents to be attractive - in fact, it was something of a job requirement. Smirks and winks practically came with the territory. Vax did neither of these things as he leaned against Percy’s desk, a strand of long, dark hair escaping from the sleek braid. Men with braids had never been so attractive.

“Q,” he held out a hand. Percy hesitated, noting the gunpowder on his fingers, but shook it anyway. Vax smiled. “It’s a pleasure to finally be able to work with you. You’re something of a celebrity in Vauxhall, you know.”

“Hardly,” he snorted, letting go of the agent’s hand and setting the mask aside. He grabbed a rag from the desk and began to wipe off his hands, though it didn’t do much. Soot, dirt, and gunpowder covered nearly every flat surface. “We’re all glad to have you on the team, 009,” he smiled, adjusting his glasses and smearing soot on his cheek. “Are you ready for your first assignment?”

  


* * *

  


Paperwork was never-ending. He blamed Q. Well, actually, he didn’t really blame Q, because everyone blamed Q and Vax suspected that it was wearing on him. He had been spending more and more time in Q’s workshop, even more time than in his own office. Perhaps even more time than he spent at home. Vax didn’t know how he did it, working at all hours, spending days at a time with agents out on the field. More often than not, Vax had stayed up late at night, unable to sleep, and found Q still in his ear.

It was comforting, having someone on the other side to keep him grounded.

Vax glanced at the clock on his wall as he signed the last dotted line. Two in the morning. Q had probably gone home for the night. At the very least, he could drop it off at his desk, right? A nice morning surprise to go with his coffee. He dragged fingers through his loose hair, staring at the clock, before deciding to head down to Q-Branch. Q himself had only recently begun moving upstairs, away from the tunnels. Vax suspected he still kept his most brilliant projects down there, however, away from minions and Double-Oh’s alike. 

The halls were silent, which was something that didn’t happen often. A few lights were on in offices. Uriel was still in, though Allura had left long ago. She was one of the few here who was able to have a social life. Vax had even met Kima on a few different occasions. Charming girl, really. Her brand of extrovert was good for Allura. 

Vax peeked around the corner of Q-Branch to find Q at his desk. Taking a few steps inside, Vax noticed that his head was braced on his hand, blond hair streaked with grey soot and his glasses askew as he snored lightly. The agent’s shoulders loosened as he watched the other man sleep, expression softening. He approached quietly, setting the stack of papers on the corner of his desk. Not wanting to wake him up, Vax gently took the golden glasses from his face, folding each lens carefully. Q didn’t stir, but he did murmur something quietly in his sleep. Smiling, Vax rearranged him so that he wasn’t putting as much pressure on his wrist. “It’s the best thing about me,” he had said once. “This wrist. I’ve shot plenty of baddies down with it.” Vax gently lay the Quartermaster’s head on his arms, letting fingertips linger over the soft hair behind his ears. Feeling braver in the dark and quiet, Vax leaned in and brushed his lips over the man’s temple. “Good night, sir.”

  


* * *

  


“Sir,” a voice interrupted Percy’s frantic typing. His glasses were nearly sideways over his face but he hardly seemed to notice as he stared at the screen. Agent disconnected, somewhere in Moscow. Not good, not good. Tracking devices failed, blipping off and on the map. Comms down. Vax - 009 had simply disappeared. “ _ Sir _ .”

“What?” he demanded, looking up to find Keyleth - kind, gentle Keyleth - wringing her hands in front of his desk. He took a breath, offering an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. What is it, Keyleth?”

“Well, um, I think - I think we’ve found him, sir,” she said, voice soft and nervous. “He’s alive.”

The oxygen in his lungs left him all at once as he slumped down. One hand shook as he took off his glasses, the other braced on his desk. “Thank you, Keyleth,” he said, dragging the back of his hand over his eyes. “Have someone let me know when he gets back to medical. You should -” he took stock of her long hair, the mess it was, and the bags under her eyes. “Take the rest of the day off, yeah? You deserve it.”

“What about you?” she asked quietly, delicate fingers twisting red hair behind her neck. “Don’t you need a break?”

“Oh, yes,” he nodded, laughing bitterly as he replaced his glasses on his nose. “But I’ll wait until I know he’s safe.” If he caught Keyleth’s knowing look, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he went back to typing, sorting through the reports coming in of 009 finally being found and brought back home. Vax was coming home.

  


* * *

  


“And here I thought you only like me for my pretty face.” Vax grinned as Percy slid into the chair across from his, hair windblown and cheeks red. “Were you worried, boss?”

“Of course not,” he huffed, taking his scarf from around his neck and laying it on the chair next to him. “Why would I be worried? You’re a capable agent, good at your job -”

“So you weren’t worried a bit when the Comms went offline?” he raised one dark eyebrow and Percy almost blushed. Vax smirked, settling back into his chair. “Keyleth told me you were frantic.”

“Frantic is a . . . strong word. I care about all my agents, of course.” Percy shrugged, letting the appearance of the waitress distract him. “Just water, please, I won’t be here long.”

“No?” Vax attempted to hide the disappointment in his voice. “How long?”

“I just . . . wanted to make sure you’re alright,” he shrugged, glancing past Vax’s shoulder. “You are, so I don’t see why I’ll have to stay for long.” It was then that he met Vax’s eyes and the agent bit at his lip. When he leaned forward, dark hair fell around his face. Percy had gunpowder on his fingertips, just like on that first day they met. Soot was smeared along his cheek and this was definitely not the first time Vax had felt the urge to brush it away. 

“What if I wanted you to stay?” Vax asked quietly, reaching across the table to take Percy’s hand in his. The other man froze for a moment before allowing himself to relax, his expression passive. Unreadable. Vax could spend centuries trying to decipher it. “Please?”

“I suppose coffee wouldn’t go amiss,” he answered quietly, looking up from their hands to Vax’s eyes. Percy’s eyes had always been the loveliest shade of blue. Absolutely gorgeous. “As long you’re paying.”

  


* * *

  


“We don’t have time for this, Percy,” he said from the doorway of Q-Branch, watching the Quartermaster put on every piece of winter clothing he owned. “We’ll be late.”

“It’s cold outside,” he huffed, sliding leather gloves onto his hands. 

“I thought you were Scandinavian,” Vax raised an eyebrow as Percy finally breezed out of Q-Branch and shut down all the lights. Knowing a good opportunity when he saw one, Vax wrapped an arm around Percy’s waist to hold him closer, pressing his chest against the other man’s back. His lips lingered on the back of Percy’s neck, breath hot against his ear -

“I thought we didn’t have time,” Percy huffed though Vax could hear the smile in his voice. Vax turned Percy around, hands twisting into his ridiculous scarf to pull him forward. “Vax -”

“One kiss, then we can go,” he pouted. Percy shook his head but leaned up enough to press their lips together, hands sliding beneath Vax’s jacket and to his spine. Vax hummed into the kiss, stepping forward enough that Percy’s back was pressed against the wall. The Quartermaster laughed against his lips, one hand rising to twist into his long hair. 

“If you two don’t stop making out in the halls, you’ll miss your own anniversary,” a voice said from down the hall. They both looked up to find Keyleth and Vex standing with their arms crossed, expressions almost identical in their judgment. “Are you coming or not?”

“How do you know this isn’t our anniversary present?” Vax said, hands traveling down Percy’s back. 

“Alright, alright,” he slipped away, stepping from between Vax and the wall, towards the young women who were now pretending to gag onto the carpet. “Later,” he whispered, taking Vax’s hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“We have all the time in the world, right?” Vax smirked, entwining their fingers together. Percy nodded, smiling. It was a different smile from the one Vax had seen a year and a half ago, when he first walked into that workshop. It was relaxed, the tension was gone from his shoulders and jaw. This smile was beautiful. Not that all of Percy’s smiles weren’t beautiful but -

“Stop staring at him and let’s go!” Vex shouted though even he could see the grin on her face.

Percy laughed as he yanked Vax down the hall to where the women were waiting for them. They both rolled their eyes at the couple but neither was completely able to hide their smiles. 

“Now, remember, Vex -” he started to say, but Percy squeezed his hand, distracting him. 

“I know,” she rolled her eyes. “No spilling national secrets.”

"Am I a secret?" Percy asked, looking up at Vax and smirking. The other man pulled him close to his side, letting go of his hand just to wrap his arm around Percy's waist.

"Of course not, love," he pressed a kiss to his temple, ignoring Vex's disgusted look. "I couldn't hide how I feel even if I tried."

"Well, that's true," Percy agreed. "You'd make a terrible secret agent."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot AU of pure self-indulgence. I won't even apologise for this one. 
> 
> Come bother me over at alizarintea.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
